


For You

by soocherry



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Non AU, Soojin confesses, Sooshu centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soocherry/pseuds/soocherry
Summary: wherein soojin confesses her feelings towards shuhua.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	1. one. bloom

soojin shifted uncomfortably in her seat. the cushion of the couch was firm and tough, much to her dismay, but nothing was worse than not sharing it with yeh shuhua. 

she believed that shuhua had the power to make any uncomfortable situation overwhelmingly comforting.

soojin hated to admit it and would never even think to verbalize it, but she had missed the girl a lot. especially their couch cuddles, they never got old.

she missed the girl’s cute smile when she allowed her to lie on her lap, and the way she toyed with soojin’s hair absentmindedly while watching a drama.

ever since shuhua went on a road trip with miyeon and minnie, soojin’s surprisingly large jealousy flame roared like a wildfire for the course of the week. 

soojin would’ve gone, for shuhua of course, but she already planned a week to herself to visit her family.

unfortunately, shuhua’s doe-eyed plead for soojin to go with them didn’t work. she simply shook her head and looked away from shuhua’s enticing stare. soojin swallowed the ball of guilt in her throat. 

— flashback —

“sorry shu, i have plans.”

she prioritized her family first.

shuhua nodded with the best apologetic smile she could pull off and followed miyeon in the car. miyeon clung on her back like a koala and smirked.

“miyeon, soojin is watching. she’ll get jealous.” shuhua teased miyeon, feigning annoyance.

miyeon scoffed and rolled her eyes jokingly. she pecked shuhua’s cheek and sat back on her seat. shuhua faked a gag at the affection, hoping soojin saw. 

shuhua poked her head out of the rolled-down car window. “soo-”

of course, soojin did not see nor hear shuhua.

seo soojin left quickly after she saw miyeon. 

not sure why it made her so moody, soojin played a game on her phone to ease her mind.

meanwhile in the car, shuhua laid her head back and closed her eyes. sleeping isn’t apart of the agenda, and miyeon and minnie’s loud asses made sure of it. 

maybe it’s because she’s known them for so long, but she’s able to drown them out. 

‘soyeon and soojin are so good at this.’ 

shuhua wondered if this is how she sounds to them. 

‘i feel bad for them…’ she chuckled lightly to herself. shuhua fell into a light slumber.

——————

now that comeback season is over, the girls got to pick a week off to do whatever their hearts desired. soyeon and yuqi stayed at home together and binged movies, minnie, miyeon, and shuhua went on a road trip to visit as much places as possible, and soojin stayed with her family.

soojin twiddled her fingers and meddled with her hair. the boredom was excruciating. she decided to get up and cook for her family.

cooking always took her mind off of things. 

soojin hummed a song while taking out ingredients and utensils. soon after she was in the cooking zone, she forgot all about shuhua. maybe it’s a good thing. closure can be good, even it wasn’t on purpose. she ate a bit of the shrimp she was cooking and smiled in relief. for the next couple hours, the sounds of frying oil lulled her and the negativity that was corroding her mind. if she could do this forever, she would.

soojin’s mom and dad came home and joined her in the kitchen. the three shared a meal that night. they talked about fun topics such as: family drama, plans for the future, and, of course, her love life.

“please stop asking about hui, mom. we are not together anymore.” soojin whined.

“will you get back together though?” her mother nagged.

“no.” she answered sternly. soojin was done with this bullshit. she never seemed to like him anyway. 

“please let me know when you guys are getting married~” she said half-joking, smiling in a heavily patronizing manner.

soojin nodded with a mockingly fake smile. her mother had always been stubborn and considered herself funny, but this didn’t sit right in her stomach. 

——————

soojin tossed and turned uncomfortably on the mattress in her parent’s guest room that night. she couldn’t stop herself from reflecting on the conversation from earlier. 

did she like hui? ever? or any guy for that matter? no way in hell she could even imagine getting married. to hui. to a guy? to hui. hui was nice though. was he? soojin rubbed her temples.

she took out her phone to distract herself. 

soojin  
hey  
shuhua ♥  
hii jinjin~!

soojin  
how is your trip so far shu?

shuhua ♥  
its going great minnie found a little squirrel  
and we are keeping it and naming it soojin

shuhua ♥  
so its like youre with us :)) <3333

soojin sported a crooked smile at the text. “cute.”

shuhua ♥  
well…, actually i named her that. chodi b was  
a runner up but miyeon said there could only  
be one… 

shuhua ♥  
lame ass

soojin  
i wish i could be there  
to meet ur new friend :(

soojin  
what are you doing  
tomorrow?

shuhua  
call me rfn

soojins smile never left as she speed dialed shuhua. they spent 4 hours of the night talking to each other and making up for lost time. soojin always admired how shuhua had the ability to warp time and pass hours upon hours talking without her noticing. or caring. soojin believed that she could listen intently to shuhua talk about virtually anything and everything, no matter how boring or tedious the topic is.

the members are 87% sure shuhua is learning the most korean from soojin.

“JIN JIN-AHHHHHHHH!” shuhua yelled, ecstatic to talk with her best friend.

soojin chuckled at the eardrum-shattering greeting. “hi. is everything okay?” 

“yeah. i just wanted to hear your pretty voice” shuhua replied sweetly. soojin’s cheeks tinted a light shade of pink.

“well? what’s happening tomorrow?” soojin replied, intentionally avoiding the previous statement. 

“miyeon and i are going to go on a hike, and minnie wanted to visit some friends.” shuffling could be heard through the phone. shuhua was getting ready for bed.

“that sounds lovely, what park?” all soojin got was an incoherent response and a yawn in return.

“aren’t you tired?” soojin asked.

“yeah but i can stay up for you baby~” shuhua answered. she has always called soojin ‘baby’ since the beginning of time. soojin is used to hearing it and never thinks much of it. that’s just shuhua’s personality, right?

“you should go to sleep. goodnight.” soojin said.

“no wait! i do really want to talk with you.”

soojin sighed. “fine.”

“sana called me the other day and you won’t believe what happened between her and momo…”

—————

soojin's eyes fluttered open when she heard a yawn. not hers, not her moms, not her dads. shuhua's. she got up groggily, rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms. she couldn't believe she really had fallen asleep on call with this girl, wow.

"jinjin?"

soojin frantically put her phone to her ear. "good morning" she smiled, happy to hear the girl's voice. her voice was still a little croaky from waking up but shuhua didn't seem to mind at all. in fact, sooin’s voice had always felt like a serenade to shuhua.

“honey~!” shuhua’s voice demolished soojin’s ear. “shhh. my parents are still asleep.” soojin rubbed her temples.

“ah, sorry.” shuhua replied softly. minnies voice could be heard yelling in the background. 

“shuhua-ya, get your loud ass to the table.”

“minnie’s telling me to eat breakfast. i have to go! i love you! im hanging up now!” 

“love you… too?” soojin reluctantly replied to shuhua’s sudden departure. a tone was heard and the call hung up, she missed her. it’s been 35 seconds.

soojin twiddled her thumbs and stared at the fridge, hungrily.

she really liked having shuhua as a friend.

they never needed entertainment, they always had each other. shuhua never fails to make soojin break out if her posh exterior with a joke or funny behavior. she can comfortably act like a complete dumbass around shuhua and not care.

shuhua’s publicly known as a “soojin lover,” and that’s no understatement, but in reality, soojin is aware that she will always be drawn to shuhua, and will always protect and give endless love and affection to shuhua. she’s not the type to feel the need to flaunt it however. shuhua knows this and that’s all that matters to soojin. 

they’ve had a close connection since debut, and becoming roomates was their peak in the steadiness of it, surprisingly. it’s been hard to plan times they can share and do things together with the growing of their popularity, but when they can, they will. shuhua’s often found in soojin’s arm’s being held tightly before stages, as both get nervous. soojin makes food for the girls a lot, but shuhua eats most of it because “soojin is the best cook ever” she swears. soojin enjoys eating with her the most as well. she is fond of the girls adorable puffy cheeks and the way she mimicks a chipmunk while chewing. soojin loves and thrives off of watching them get rosier when she compliments the girl. 

soojin nibbled on her bottom lip and buried her head in her arms. her heart felt as if it was stuck in her throat and her stomach developed tough knots. what was this awful feeling. she lost her appetite.


	2. two. realization

a few thought provoking days later;

soojin, yuqi, and soyeon waited intenly for the others to arrive. they stood patiently inside of a local restaurant to have a group dinner with all the members.

yuqi and soyeon were squabbling about something… as always, and soojin was lost in thought. her eyes grew heavy purple bags from the loss of sleep she didn’t acquire over the course of the week.

the other members had asked her if everything was okay and she’d nod every time. they stopped proceeding.

a perky car honk could be heard from the outside. soyeon, yuqi, and soojin simultaneously raised their heads up at the recognizable liveliness. 

the car window rolled down, it was miyeon waving. 

the three waiting had rushed to the car eagerly to greet the other members. soojin kept her poise and calm exterior as intact as possible… but with shuhua’s visibly wide grin shining out the car window, it was tough.

miyeon attempted to parallel park next to the restaurant, and did a sufficient enough job according to shuhua’s whining. 

“miyeon it’s okay, just leave it~ i wanna see soojin…!” 

minnie laughed.

the second that miyeon turned the car off, shuhua busted out of the door and hurdled herself at a certain 5’5” korean girl.

“JJIN-JJIN!” shuhua shouted dramatically, making the curves of soojin’s lips curl into a warm smile. 

soojin let shuhua give her a tight hug. for once, soojin actually hugged back, even though there were people around.

shuhua clung onto the older girl while entering the restaurant, she had always been clingy with soojin. (soojin never seemed to mind.)

the girls all sat down at their reserved table area and started a conversation. they were eager to talk with one another and share experiences. 

for the majority of the time soojin spent at the restaurant, she did not talk as much as she usually would.

she really wanted to talk with her members and enjoy the evening, but she was just so emotionally exhausted. the few words she exchanged were when she was ordering or talking briefly to shuhua.

minnie and miyeon were whispering to each other a lot during the course of the meal, most likely trying to decipher soojin’s standoffish behavior or yuqi’s loud slurping. maybe both. 

once the six girls finished their dinners, they paid and left. they got into the car designated for them and left to go back to the dorms. with miyeon driving: yuqi and minnie slept on soyeon’s shoulder, and shuhua slept on soojin’s lap. 

it was a quiet ride home.

\----------------------

once they got back to their dorms, the first thing soojin did was take off her makeup and change into different clothes. while pulling down an oversized night tee, she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door.

knowing who it was immediately by the knock and letting out a small scoff, soojin opened the door to a cheeky shuhua. 

soojin crossed her arms and let her in. she couldn’t escape this. 

shuhua always slept in soojin’s bed with any chance she got. it annoyed the hell out of soojin because she’d like privacy sometimes, but something in her enjoyed it at the same time.

the younger giddly cheered and pranced her way to the bed, flopping onto it.

soojin giggled and made her way to sit on the bed. she examined her, noticing how much she must like her in order to want to sleep in her bed any chance she could get. 

soojin never had a friend that cared this much about her.

shuhua swallowed harshly, noticing the older’s heavy gaze. she tucked herself under the blankets. “jin-ah, how was it like?” she paused, searching for the words in soojin’s native language. “spending all those days without me~” shuhua teased, pouting her lips.

soojin wanted to laugh, or feign disgust, but all she could think about was how her insides felt like they were being twisted into a pretzel.

or how fast her heart was beating.

soojin’s eyes averted the younger’s, finding a nice place to stare at the carpet.

shuhua frowned and got closer. she took soojin into a tight hug and rested her head on the latter’s shoulder. “everything alright?”

soojin held the younger tighter and shook her head. her eyes welled up with dry tears, she had barely any left. the purple bags around her eyes now mixing with a new shade of red. soojin’s lips and nose also started getting rosy. she looked like a mess… and it was shuhua’s fault.

after quietly sobbing on shuhua’s shirt for a few minutes, soojin could finally bring herself to talk. sniffling still, she let go of her gently and interlocked shuhua’s hand with hers. 

“i really need to tell you something...”


	3. three. confession

shuhua sat in a criss-crossed position, gazing intently at soojin with her doey eyes. she smiled warmly. “you can tell me anything.”

soojin sighed at the statement. she didn’t exactly know what she’d be telling the taiwanese girl.

while she collected her words, soojin stared into shuhua’s eyes. she was engulfed in the mesmerizing pool of jet black that made the pain go away and yet come back all over again. 

“shuhua-ya…” she looked down. “i think i h-”

soojin shook her head. shuhua still looked at her with full attention.

“shuhua-ya… i think i love somebody…” soojin paused, her breath hitching at the last syllable.

“...someone i’m not supposed to love.”

“you can like anyone? what do you mean?” shuhua replied, squeezing soojin’s hand tightly.

“no shuhua. the girl i like-” soojin swore in her mind.

oops.

shuhua shifted her position, her warm smile turning more into an unreadable resting face. 

“w-who...” shuhua said shakely, avoiding the obvious.

“shuhua, i like you.” 

shuhua’s mind went blank. completely dead. her hand dropped from soojin’s, finding its way to cover her own eyes. she felt awful.

what has she done. 

soojin’s eyes searched and scanned the younger’s for any response. any sort of reaction. soojin bit her lip as her eyes got glossy again. “say something?” she needed a something. anything. “p-please, shuhua…”

“ jjin-jjin…” shuhua looked guilty. it was inevitable.

soojin swallowed harshly.

“i don’t know what to say…” shuhua acted dumbfounded, covering up her immense panic.

soojin closed her eyes and looked up to prevent an outbreak of unwanted tears. she rested her throbbing head in the palms of her hands.

“shuhua, you drive me crazy. from the way you’re my number one fan onscreen to the way you smother me with kisses offscreen. and your smile, don’t get me started on how your smile can easily make an awful day easily the best of my life. any day that you smile is a good day.” soojin said, trailing off. 

shuhua’s cheeks heated up at the compliment, but soojin didn’t see this. 

“why? why do you treat me like this, it drives me insane.” soojin said shakily, tasting the saltiness of her tears. “how do you expect me to not do the same… and why do call me ‘babe’ and ‘honey’ shuhua-ya, why do you act so flustered around me and constantly remark we’re a couple. how do you expect me to feel?”

shuhua’s throat felt like it was closing up. 

“jjin-ah…” her voice was croaky.

“that was fanservice…”

“what the fuck?” a silence took over the two. 

soojin started to laugh hysterically.

“why are you laughing?”

soojin’s forcefully painful cackle trailed off into a sob.

shuhua put her arms around the older. “oh, don’t cry… please”

“don’t fucking touch me.” soojin pushed shuhua away.

soojin really loved shuhua. she loved her so much, she’d never want to do or say anything that would potentially harm her. she cared about her well being so much that she felt more guilty than shuhua at this point. 

soojin did everything in her power to not cuss out or hurt shuhua in this moment.

soojin regained her posture and wiped her tears with the hem of her shirt. she looked shuhua dead in the eye.

“how can you say that. how can you put aside four fucking years of your nonsense in the trash. you come into my room, into my bed, give me countless hours of affection and pull me back in every time. you have me on a fucking string, shuhua.”

a single tear streamed down shuhua’s pale face.

“what do our kisses mean to you?”  
soojin points to the bed. “what does this mean to you…”  
“what do i mean to you shuhua-ya… or is that ‘fanservice’ too?”

shuhua didn’t answer, soojin felt like throwing up.

“get out of my fucking room.”

with that, shuhua quickly collected herself and walked out of soojin’s bedroom, full of shame. what the hell had she done, and how could she fix it? she held her head in her hands and mindlessly walked to minnie’s room.


	4. four. another confession

“minnie… i fucked up so bad.” shuhua sniffled, tears flowing effortlessly out of her eyes while feeling the pain she endured from the previous conversation. minnie patted on the bed. “sit.”

shuhua curled up on the bed and hung her head, watching her own tears stain the thai’s duvet. “i don’t know where to even begin…” shuhua whimpered.

“shuhua, who hurt you? did soojin do something? i swear to god i will-”

“soojin did nothing. it’s me.” shuhua replied, pondering the fact minnie had immediately assumed it was soojin who had affected the younger so much. maybe she knew something shuhua herself didn’t.

“she confessed to me. she told me that she likes me... i panicked.” 

shuhua’s awful with commitment or confrontation, she’s rather the type to do something without say or filter and receive the consequences with no intention of moving along or absorbing times where it gets rough. when it comes to being soojin’s ‘cuddle buddy’, it’s no different. 

“...she can’t know.”

“shuhua-ya, is it that she can’t know, or is it that you won’t tell her?” 

a headache overcame shuhua. minnie rubbed circles into the taiwanese’s back, enough to make the static electricity’s voltage heighten with each concentric motion. she frowned, knowing that the younger has had the worst commitment issues in the past and that in order for her to overcome this hurdle, she had to face her ungodly fear of opening up to soojin.

———————

both soojin and shuhua didn’t get much sleep that night, both too caught up in their own mistakes. soojin, especially, had a rough night.

minnie let shuhua stay in her bed for the night, worried about what would’ve been happening if she hadn’t. 

surprisingly, minnie slept through shuhua’s mumbled rants and muffled sobs.

when the morning arrived, minnie woke up to a passed out shuhua. the younger’s once pale cheeks stained to a rosy color by her tears, as well as a deep red tint surrounding her eyes.

minnie quietly crept out of the bed, trying to be as respectful as possible and not waking the emotionally drained girl up. minnie knew how hard it was to get shuhua up anyways and patted herself on the back for the achievement. minnie quietly closed the door and walked to the shared kitchen.

soojin was there, emotionlessly pouring herself coffee. she looked like a zombie, worse than shuhua. minnie was tempted to greet the girl and ask questions, but she didn’t. soojin hadn’t even noticed minnie when she walked in, and minnie kept it that way. she grabbed a glass of milk and two slices of toast. one for herself and one for the girl passed out asleep in her bedroom.

with one slice of toast tightly gripped by her teeth and the other in her hand, minnie walked back to the bedroom to leave shuhua the piece of toast for when she woke up. she hoped it would be soon, or shuhua would be enjoying a cold piece of stale bread. 

minnie scoffed and hoped for the best, walking out of the bedroom and to the living room.

yuqi and soyeon were there, doing god knows what. by the time minnie stepped foot into the room, the two sheepish girls acted as if nothing had happened and were enjoying a innocent breakfast together. minnie, of course, hid the fact that she could see how swollen their lips were and how red their cheeks grew. typical shit in the gidle dorms. minnie rolled her eyes.

“move over yuqi.” minnie pushed the younger playfully, sitting herself between the two and smirking to herself. she turned on a drama and did her best to ignore yuqi’s eyes drilling a hole into her head. soyeon laughed at the entirety of the situation. 

miyeon slept in until later, as she was the heaviest sleeper of the group and rarely woke up when the rest did.

—————

with a cup of coffee in hand, soojin moped back to her room. she ignored the girls, considering she had no energy left in her whatsoever to communicate with any of them. 

beyond being confused and angry, she felt numb. her mind and body hurt like hell. she wanted to sleep but her mind was a disorderly worked up mess. she wishes that she could’ve gone back in time and had a painless night next to shuhua, careless and sweet. but soojin knew she couldn’t handle the built up tension, she had to erupt at one point or another. 

all good things must come to an end, soojin believed. 

soojin watched, in a trance, as the coffee’s steam rose and billowed from its mug. her subconscious dug herself into a hole.

maybe shuhua wouldn’t ever look at her again. maybe shuhua lost her clinginess. maybe shuhua won’t ever smile around her again. maybe shuhua won't ever touch her again. or maybe, it’s the other way around.

soojin’s could barely shed a tear out, as she had been drained and devoid of life it seems from doing this for the past fucking week. being in love is one of the most shittiest feelings on the planet. especially when you’re lied to.

her last manageable tear fell into her coffee mug. she watched it dissolve.

a few silent minutes passed in soojin’s bedroom, until her train of thought snapped by the knock at her bedroom door. 

she knew exactly who it was and did not open the door.

the knocks get louder, but not aggressive. just… louder. soojin’s head is pounding.

fuck it. 

soojin opened the door, what other choice did she have at this point. before soojin got to say a word, shuhua looked at the taller girl dead in the eye and took a deep breath.

“i deserve your annoyance and anger and confusion and sadness… i take credit for everything i'm putting you through. i’m sorry for saying what i said last night, it wasn’t near the truth at all. i know a simple ‘sorry’ is not enough, so i have to get this out now, or never. i've always been an affectionate person and labelling the entirety of our physical relationship as ‘fanservice’ is blatantly wrong and very far from the truth. the truth is… seo soojin, i like you too. i kiss you and im protective of you and i call you honey and an assortment of other petnames because i have a stupid, huge, disgusting crush on you. i always have. i panic easily and have awful communication and commitment skills, but minnie helped me translate this into a cohesive thought. once again... i deserve your annoy-”

before she could finish her apology, soojin cupped shuhua’s face and eagerly crashed her lips against hers. shuhua was obviously very taken aback, but happily kissed her back nonetheless. 

for the first time this week, soojin genuinely smiled. 

and it was against shuhua’s lips.


	5. five. dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final chapter :)

soojin pulled away first, her hands still cradling the younger’s cheeks softly as if she was holding the entire world in her hands. shuhua’s eyes were glossy and her pupils were dilated to their maximum ability. she looked like she had just seen god. shuhua lifted her fingers to her slightly parted lips, recalling the feeling and turning bright red. 

shuhua did a little happy dance, which made soojin giggle. she really was a little puppy.

“should we join the others?” soojin asked, reaching for shuhua’s hand and intertwining it.

“mmm… no. can i stay with you for longer? i wanna make up lost time...”

soojin happily nodded, swiftly pinning shuhua against the nearest wall and needily capturing her lips once again.

—————

“yah, i’ll check on her.” minnie responded to the others, wondering where shuhua was. “she’s sleeping in today-” minnie covered up the dilemma, making her way to her bedroom. she noticed the open door and the empty bed. “-... or not.” she walked over to the nightstand, the toast had disappeared, the only remains were the crust. minnie ate them and walked over to soojin’s closed door, sneakily pressing an ear against it. 

“well?” yuqi shouted from the couch, sprawled across soyeon and miyeon. miyeon slapped yuqi’s arm.

“shhhh!” minnie silently shushed, daggers in eyes. she pressed her ear back on the door.

‘these fucking girls…’

‘on god… what the hell’ minnie cringed and made her way back to the couch.  
she teasingly sat atop yuqi as if she was a chair, which received a groan from all three of the girls. yuqi threw minnie off of her. “MINNIE!” the second oldest laughed maniacally.

“so?” soyeon asked, wondering what minnie heard.

minnie nervously lauged. soyeon knew the answer. 

“homosexuals…” soyeon rolled her eyes. 

yuqi looked at soyeon confusedly. “soyeon... we’re dating…” 

“oh yeah. haha.” 

—————

soojin walked out first, her face flushed and her hair a mess. she didn’t apply any makeup, though her lips were red and swollen enough to look as if she was wearing lipstick. 

“well look what the cat dragged in…” yuqi snickered under her breath.

soojin rubbed her eyes, acting normally and avoiding the gazes of the other girls. she remade her cup of coffee, finally taking the much needed sip and sitting down at the dining table to scroll through instagram on her phone... still averting the obvious staring. 

she gave in and looked up. “what.” 

as soon as the others could say a word, shuhua bursted out of the elder’s room. stumbling a little, she cannonballed on the older girls that were spread across the couch. they all groaned in unision of the youngest’s weight and spontaneity. “yuck, get off you big baby.” minnie said, examining the appearance of the youngest. shuhua pouted and stayed in that position, she loved annoying the others.

”shuhua, get off.” soojin raised her voice from the other room, not paying attention to the situation but hearing the distain in the other girls and taking the chance to use her authority powers on shuhua. 

shuhua whined, obliging the older and laying on the floor. she feigned defeat. 

‘whipped.’ minnie whispered to miyeon, snickering to each other. shuhua sent the two eldest a strong glare. 

the four girls collectively decided that it was best to not push any questions on the two, and wait for them to explain themselves on their own terms.

shuhua made her way to backhug soojin, showering her with the same amount of attention she shows the older on a daily basis. only this time, it’s amplified by their status.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this will be the last chapter to this fic. im currently working on a new chapter for Flower Crowns and a mimin apocalypse au. i love love love your feedback and comments !! thank you <3


End file.
